pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhao Tian Gang
Zhao Tian Gang was a Lord of a World Plane and a Progenitor of Zhao Family, which was one of the three big families in Western Ring Nebula.Ch. 809 Appearance Zhao Tian Gang was an old man in purple robes.Ch. 808 Personality His hate towards the four Great True Worlds ran incredibly deep due to his status and his level of cultivation, but as time passed and his family grew, he gradually hid that hate in his heart. For his family, he would squash down his enmity towards the four Great True Worlds and listen to their orders temporarily to chase after Su Ming. History Book 4 After the four Great True Worlds offered a thousand World Stones and a cultivation planet with Essence of a World for capturing Su Ming, Zhao Tian Gang moved into action. He wasn't willing to be used by the four Great True Worlds, but he was doing it for his family. When he found Su Ming, Duke of Crimson Flame sensed him and was urging Su Ming to ran away, because that was too strong opponent, but Su Ming wanted to try to fight him. The wanted criminal used three Barren Arts of Heaven, Earth, and Man and Earthen Script, but it had no effect on the Zhao Family's Progenitor. Zhao Tian Gang used Three Flowers, Destroy the World, but Duke of Crimson Flame shifted them. Soon after that nine huge ancient bronze swords appeared. Zhao Tian Gang told them what happened and he left. After about a thousand of years when Su Ming disappeared into Western Ring Nebula's foreign land, Zhao Tian Gang entered it as well. He was assigned to one of Su Ming's purple monuments.Ch. 840 He was forced to go there to hide by Gong Sun Yin. Gong Sun Yin killed many members of his family. When Gong Sun Yin appeared in the foreign land some time after Zhao Family's Progenitor entered it, he was in despair. When Gong Sun Yin was deriding Zhao Tian Gang, Su Ming stood up for him.Ch. 841 Gong Sun Yin didn't know who Su Ming is and he tried to introduced himself, but he was cut off. That disrespectful act made him wanting to punish Su Ming. As he used his stone monument to push down Su Ming's stone monument, his stone monument started cracking down from the bottom. Gong Sun Yin was shocked and he quickly used the right to summon his master, blue Ecang. He was certain of Su Ming demise, because he knew that his master was powerful and could even use the law of that place. To his astonishment, blue Ecang asked via divine thought purple Ecang, who was Su Ming, to spare his chosen tribute as if they were just negotiating. Su Ming asked for Zhou Kang, who had blue monument, to leave and become his tribute. Blue Ecang agreed and they also settled to punish Gong Sun Yin a bit and shrank his stone monument. Gong Sun Yin felt terror and he only felt to the ground before Su Ming. When Su Ming left the foreign land, his voice echoed out. He told them to train there and try to gain epiphany. He also promised that, when the day comes that he would complete his Dao, all of them will be free.Ch. 842 Book 5 Zhao Tian Gang's stone monument has long since reached the size at which he could go out, but he never chose to go. Instead, he was training in a frenzy. One day after hundreds of years, purple stone monuments suddenly shone with bright light. Zhao Family's Progenitor instantly greeted their liege Mo Su.Ch. 1035 Su Ming absorbed all Ecangs except the yellow and indigo. He became a Master of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. All stone monuments and galaxies were purple. Cultivators in the foreign land were worshipping Su Ming. He told them to reach the later stage of World Plane and he will take them out of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1041 Powers Zhao Tian Gang was at the peak of the middle stage of World Plane Realm. Three Flowers, Destroy the World was the second strongest divine ability of Zhao Tian Gang. Reference List Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters